new_wavefandomcom-20200223-history
Epitaph User
Epitaph users are those who use who use their wave energy to activate and control an epitaph. Epitaph users are trained at New Wave Academy and can have their epitaph take all sorts of shapes and gain many different abilties. History Many years before the start of the story, the worlds top scientsits gathered together and created the first Epitaph. It was a sword created to boost the wave ressonance of its weilder, but at the time, only someone who had an abnormally strong wave could weild, it and even then the effects were devastating. Although this was mainly used as a trump card against the darkness, this became the first documented case of an epitaph user. As time progressed, the scientists were able to create even more epitaphs that were more efficient. They even began to take old armor and weapons with wave symbols already etched on them and make them compatible with the technology of the epitaphs. To make sure that those using the waves were trained properly, the New Wave Academy was opened and many epitaph users were born afterwards. Paradigm of Epitaphs There are Four main paradigms of Epitaphs. Its type is given based on its abilities and practicality in battle. The types are as such: Battler: 'Battler paradigm are those who specialize in direct combat. Their epitaph's usually take the form of an actual weapon and their abilities are usually centered around directly injuring the opponent or directly reflecting an opponents attack. They are usually effective against sensor types, since they can battle directly, but are usually easily effected by the status affecting abilities of supporters. '''Sensor: '''Sensor paradigm are those who specialize in ranged or indirect combat. Their epitaphs usually take the form of staves or other items that conjour wave energy rather than use it directly. Their abilities ususally focus around finding their opponent using a wave finding ability, then attacking by releasing their wave in a condensned form. They are usually thought of as being the closest to mages and wizzards of old because of how they enact combat. They are usually effective against supporter types because they have a stronger resistance, but their attacks can be easily defeated by strength of a battler type. '''Supporter: '''Supporter paradigm are those who specialize in strengthing or weakinging the wavelength of either themselves, their allies or their opponents. Their epitaphs usually are formless, but they are transmitted between other epitaphs usually through one of the 5 senses. They can also be skilled at healing abilities. because of their great wave control, They are strong against the more forceful battler, but their techniques can have less effect against a sensor who also has relatively good wave control. Missions Missions are assigned to epitaph users. These missions can range from things submitted by regular people to missions dealing with the dark wave. Students are ranked by their mission success rate and to take certain ranking tests, a certain amount of missions must be taken. Missions are ranked by difficulty from D being one of low difficulty to S being one of extreme dangers, which you may not survive. The mission rankings go as such: #D Rank: These missions are the easiest mission. They tend to be missions with a high rate of success (usually 90-100%) and low level of risk. Level 1 Students are allowed to only take these missions. They usually involve deliveries, small jobs and sometimes tagging along with a higher ranked epitaph user on a mission to defeat a monster. The students who take these missions are usually devided into groups of no less than four. #C Rank: These missions are relatively easy. They can be taken by anyone with a level 2 ranking or above. They can also be taken by the top five level 1 students at the time. They involve defeating a low level monster, defeating a group of evil humans or shadowing a higher ranked epitaph user. #B: Rank: These missions are of medium difficulty. They can be taken by anyone with a rank 3 or above. They can also be taken by the top three level 2 students at the time. They involve defeating a strong monster. #A Rank: These missions are those of major difficulty. #S Rank: These are the hardest missions attemptable. They can only be given out my Lehmann and are usually only given during times of true turmoil. They are usually given to those with a Rank of 3 or 4 but only the best of the best. They usually involve dealing with a higher being, (A witch, a vampire or a warewolf) or involve something that will turn the tides of battle. Rankings When studying to become an Epitaph user, there are 5 levels or rankings that a person must go through to truly be considered an epitaph user. To obtain a higher level, a person must take a test for each level. If they pass the test, they are awarded with the authority, and information of the next level up. For levels 2 through 4, You will recieve either of two titles, depending on the type of Epitaph you have. The levels go as such: #'1) Student: When students enter the academy, They will normally begin at this level. At this level, students will learn the basics of becoming an Epitaph user as well as general knowledge taught to that of a high school student. At this time, students are not given a mission higher than D rank and must always be accompanied by someone of a higher Rank. At the end of the year, the students are given a test covering the basics of being an epitaph user. If they pass they get a level 2 ranking. If they fail they are still left at level 1. Students who fail this test twice are asked to leave the school because they are not yet strong enough to risk their life for the mission. #'Warrior/Magistra: '''This is the next level obtainable by an epitaph user. These are the lower grunts in the levels of the epitaph users. They have enough skill to be considered true epitaph users but lack the ability or experience to take the test and become a Knight or Wizard. They are usually given C and D Rank missions and on a rare occassion a B rank mission. Warriors and Magistras become eligble to take the Knight and Wizard tests after they have sucessfully completed a total of 15 missions and defeated a total of 50 monsters. #'Knight/Wizard: 'This is the third level obtainable by an epitaph user. These are those who are considered well enough trained to become teachers at the academy. They are usually sent on missions of A or B Rank and are given the highest responsibility during times of peace. Their missions usually consist of protecting and eliminating high profil targets. The exam to become a knight is a grueling exam in which you must defeat a hoard of monsters in a certain amount of time. To become elgible to take the Paladin/Mage exam, epitaph users must first defeat a total of 99 monsters and 1 higher being (Werewolf, Vampire, Witch etc). #'Paladin/Mage: 'This is the highest level of epitaph user that can be obtained through hard work and normal ranking. Paladins are the strongest ranked epitaphs users and are usually considered the Generals of New Wave. They have mastered their field of expertice and are eligible and advised to teach students. After they become Paladins they are urged to take on an apprentice though few of them actually do. They are normally on high ranking missions that last a long time, but are called back for a time of crisis. As of right now, there are only five (5) people of the paladin/mage rank, aptly named the 5 kings. The test to become a paladin is the most straight forward of all the tests. To become a paladin, you must first defeat one of the current paladins. If this is accomplished you will be given the title of Paladin. #'Wave Master: '''This is the last and final ranking for an epitaph user and the hardest to acheive. The rank or title of Wave master cannot be earned by taking a test or defeating any enemy. Instead it can only be bestowed upon you if the spirit of wave itself deems you worthy. All throughout known history, the only people to obtain the title of wave master were the chosen 8 who defeated dark wave at its strongest. Epitaph Users List of Epitaph Users